


Domestic Bliss

by Comp_Lady



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/pseuds/Comp_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scenes of the domestic from the budding Xavier Academy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a small little series that really more like a collection of drabbles and quick fics.
> 
> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)

“I’m wondering if we should hire house keepers.”

“We do not need house keepers, don’t bother.”

“We need someone to come and clean the rooms.”

“We have a herd of teenagers at hand,” Erik glanced up from his newspaper, “put them to work. This is, as you said, their house too. I am not going to play maid or nanny for them.”

“But Erik-” Charles made to try again.

Erik eyed him over the top of the newspaper. “If you wish to clean up after them then feel free to do so. I’m not going to.”


	2. When We Dance There Is Only Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the moments like these that Charles cherishes, because these moments are the memories that Erik chooses to bury himself in now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Shayz, because she seems top give me plotbunnies like mad.

The music is soft and slow. The resonance of piano and lilt of violins.

Charles sighs happily as he presses himself closer to Erik, enjoying the feel of Erik’s arm around his waist and his hand being cradled in Erik’s. Erik has his face pressed into Charles’ hair. They sway together slowly, in time with the music, the world around them nothing more than white noise. Inconsequential to them and their little world of just the two of them and this moment.

Erik starts humming along with the music, the low bass thrumming through Charles.

Charles closes his eyes _‘Enjoying yourself?’_

 _‘Only slightly,’_ Erik replies, pressing a kiss into Charles’ hair. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> [Hey! You can find me on Tumblr, come chat :D](http://comp-lady.tumblr.com)


End file.
